Bruised Banana
by Red-Sushi
Summary: When Kaito goes off on a date with Miku, how will Len feel? Will his undying love for Kaito die out with a sudden realisation or will something surprising happen? KaitoxLen, Yaoi. First m-rated, so please be nice!


**Heyyo! This is my first ever KaitoxLen one shot and first time ever writing 'mature' content! Lol... Mature XD So, sorry if it's not right or doesn't seem okay or if you get confused because... This is coming off the top of my head right now! So, thank you and enjoy! And I am not making Kaito a BaKAITO! He's intelligent now :D And, Len is mostly used as a point of view because he's so cute and doubtful and *mental overload* Wow, hope that doesn't affect my writing. Also, I think this may be a PWP, I'm not so sure and as I said a little bit ago... This is my first time writing mature, mature, you know with a sex scene and all... Plus, I don't really read m-rated things so the sex is kinda a mix between all th once i've read or can remember! So, please be nice to the rookie of m-rated sex scenes and all! :D And, I only really know what the uke goes through :) Lol x**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruised Banana<strong>

._**:Len:.**_

I quickly ran downstairs, towards his voice, now entering the our home. The Vocaloid home. As I entered the hallway, I stared at him, grinning. His perfect blue hair framing around his milky complexion, a small smile appearing on his face as his blue eyes looked at him. I ran towards him and grabbed his blue scarf, pulling him closer to myself, so our faces were mere inches away. _I could pull him closer, feel his soft lips, touch his silky blue hair. No. I need to stop thinking these things... He's obviously with Miku. Even if he wasn't, he wouldn't come to love me. There's a few years between us and it's unnatural for two men to... Is it? _I questioned myself, looking away from Kaito as I let go of his scarf, a small blush covering my cheeks. Kaito chuckled and leaned forward, kissing my forehead. My breathing hitched at the small bolt of electricity that flashed through me at this small touch. Kaito tilted his head, his face transforming from his beautiful smile to an adorable worried look. "Len-kun, are you okay?" He asked softly, I nodded, keeping my gaze away from him. I could hear him smile. "Did you want to ask me something?" Kaito asked, slipping off his shoes and stepping into the hallway. He gently ruffled my hair, my breathing hitched again and the electrical bolt shot through me again. He leaned down and looked at me in the face, a soft smile on his gentle face.

"I-I was w-wondering if K-Kaito-san wanted to..." I stuttered. Kaito's finger lifted my chin so we looked at eachother eye-to-eye.

"If I wanted to do what, Len-kun?" He asked, a small squeak came out of my mouth as I quickly moved away from Kaito, who smirked.

"Play a g-game with me!" I shouted, quickly covering my mouth shortly afterwards. Unwillingly, I turned to see Kaito's expression. He had his usual peaceful smile plastered to his face.

"I would love to Len-kun, but I'm going out with Miku-chan today. I'm sorry." Kaito said, his smile momentarily changing to a frown, but quickly back to a smile. Kaito ruffled my hair again. _Why did Kaito-san frown? I'm only being a bother to him. What was the point in asking him, I knew him and Miku were going out today! Miku was skipping around, singing about it... I'm such an idiot._ I thought to myself, frowning at my own pessimistic thoughts.

**_.:Kaito:._**

I hate it when Len frowns, his face becomes so cute. My hand hesitantly left his head, as I reluctantly turned and started walking away from him. I smiled as an idea popped up in my head, stopping in the doorway, I swiftly turned my head and smiled warmly at Len. "How about we play it when me and Miku are back?" I asked him, trying to speak softly, just managing to cover my eagerness to spend time with Len. Len's head snapped up at me as a giant grin covered his adorable face, his blue-green eyes filled with happiness and hope. He ran towards me and went to hug me, but he stopped in his tracks and shyly nodded, quickly walking past me. My hand softly scraped across his and a blush covered his cheeks again as he glanced back at me, I chuckled and followed him towards the living room, where Miku most likely was. I laughed as the turquiose-haired girl leaped towards me and landed in my arms, she wore a long black dress, her hair pulled up into her usual pigtails, however curled. Rin stood up and smiled, passing Miku a pair of black heels. I carefully placed Miku back on the ground, Rin looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. My eyes slowly moved away from her to Len, who was sitting on the sofa, watching the flat screen, his eyes glancing over to us multiple times. Rin grabbed my arm and my focus returned to her. "Uh, yes Rin-chan?" I asked, quite scared at her stare. She seemed angry... _Why would she be angry? I haven't done anything worng... Have I? _I asked myself, Rin pulled my arms out and dropped a suit onto them.

"You can't go out to a FANCY restaraunt dressed like that! Look at what Miku's done, she looks amazing, her effort and happiness is springing off of her!" RIn exclaimed, pointing me towards the stairs, I tilted my head.

"But, Miku's always like that." I replied, my eyes flashed to Len as he silently giggled. A smile sprung across my face at his sudden happiness. Rin poked my nose.

"Kaito-san! Miku's made a lot of effort! This dinner must mean something important to you! Otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to book it four months in advance!" Rin shouted, crossing her arms. "This dinner does mean something important to you, right!" Rin asked, leaning towards me. I could feel the fear now engulfing my body as Rin glared at me.

**_.:Len_**:.

_Of course it mean something to him... Kaito and Miku are together, aren't they? If they weren't then Kaito wouldn't have asked her out_. I glared at the flat screen, switching channels, silence rinsed through the whole room, other than the flat screen. "Kaito, answer me!" Rin demanded, just like his sister. Agressive, demanding but sweet and kind when needed.

"Uh..." Kaito began_. Kaito, does this dinner mean anything to you_? I questioned myself, wanting to say it aloud. "Of course it does. As you said, if it didn't then why did I go through so much trouble to get this reservation." Kaito said, chuckling. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling, my hand gripped my chest, reasting over my heart_. I swear... A piece of my heart just broke... Why do I injure myself with a one-sided love? I need to be alone_. Swiftly, I stood up. I knew no-one noticed me, I just wished that Kaito did. _That he knew of my love, the pain I endure for the small touches he gives me, his beautiful smile that lights up my world, the small hope he gives me with every insignificant promise. If only Kaito knew of these things. _My feet dragged me upstairs and towards my room, I firmly shut the door and locked it, climbing onto my bed, pulling off my trousers and hiding under the covers as tears flowed out of my eyes. _I'm so pathetic, crying over something as small as a date._ I could hear their muffled talking downstairs, footsteps lead upstairs and stopped by my door. I held my breath, then began to breathe slowly, as if asleep. A few minutes later, the person outside my door walked away, down the hall into their room. Emerging minutes later to stop outside my room again. The tears now began to fall like a waterfall, my hand hastily covered my mouth as whimpers exited it. A small knock came at the door and I ignored it. It repeated again, this time the door handle moved, shaking as the lock held it in place. A muffled noise escaped upstairs and the person on the other side turned from the door, only to return moments later and push a note through the small gap at the bottom of it and leave. The front door slammed shut and the flat screen's volume became louder, slowly making it's way through my floors. I couldn't hold it in anymore, a cry came out, my breath shaky as images of Kaito entered my mind, _him and Miku. _Covering myself in the blanket, I disregarded the note lying on my bedroom floor. _Probably something idiotic, like Rin telling me to come out for dinner. _The blankets, my protection from the outside world, holding me in a room of it's own, like a prisoner, _a pathetic prisoner who can't even confess his feelings for that idiotic ice cream obsessed Kaito. _I chuckled as memories of Kaito entered my mind, him gobbling up a whole gallon of vanilla ice cream and asking for more, his idiotic grin and his calm smile, his warm eyes. I glanced up at my clock, my head exiting my cave for mere seconds.

Eight forty-seven. I left the others over an hour ago. _How long does a date last? _I questioned myself, feeling tears fall down my face again. _A date... He's on a date... With Miku. _I quickly covered my face again, my eyes must now be red and puffy. Silence filled my room, Rin must have turned the flat screen off. A knock came at my door, I grunted at the person outside. "Len-kun! Meiko's drunk and I'm gonna grab her! Luka's coming with me, so are you going to be okay on your own?" Again I grunted, even though her voice showed incredibly amounts of concern, only the amount a sister can muster of course... I heard her sigh and leave, calling Luka. My eyes gently closed. _I wonder how Kaito's date is going... No, I don't want to know._ I could feel my consciousness slowly be sucked and engulfed upon the dreamworld, a marvelous world where only myself and Kaito would be.

My eyes fluttered open, staring at the clock. Eleven twenty-five. _I should show my face... The others are probably worried. _I frowned as I saw myself in the mirror, my hair flat and lazily lying on my face, flicking out at awkward places. As mentioned earlier, my eyes were red and puffy. I frowned even more as I looked closer, swiftly turning my head I walked towards the door, my foot stepping on something... A note? I glanced down at the piece of paper and picked it up. _Must've dropped it earlier. _Placing it on the counter, I unlocked to door and opened it to see Kaito's body fall beside me. I gasped as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at me, he held two game controllers in his hand. He smiled softly, his face becoming red, he averted his gaze from myself. I tilted my head, kneeling down beside him. "K-Kaito-san, what are you doing outside my room?" I asked softly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, Kaito scratched the back of his head and held up the game controllers.

"W-Well, uh... I told you that when I came back, w-we'd play a game." Kaito muttered, looking away. Len smiled softly, blushing.

**_.:Kaito:._**

_Len is just... beautiful. I can't seem to get him off my mind, even through mine and Miku's date... No. Dinner. It wasn't a date, I only asked her because I couldn't pluck up the courage and ask Len, in fear he'd reject me and... We're years apart! Plus, Miku already knows my feelings for Len. _I looked up at Len, who's face was now a deep red, he quickly looked away from me. I pushed myself up, sitting up and pulled Len's chin away so we looked at each other. _Just do it! Come on Kaito! He's less than 30cm away from you! Kiss him! _I inwardly screamed at myself, Len parted his lips, going to question me but I pushed myself forward. My lips crashing onto his. I heard him gasp as we fell backwards, onto the floor. Hesitantly, he began kissing me back. His soft lips following mine, his arms wrapping around my neck as mine held myself up. My tongue licked the bottom of his lip, begging for entry, my self-control shattering as his mouth opened. Tongue darting into his mouth, I touched every part before plaing with his tongue, dancing with it. We both reluctantly parted as we breathed heavily. A string of saliva joining our lips together. "K-Kaito-san?" Len asked, staring at me with his deep blue-green eyes. The string of saliva broke and my lips crashed onto his again, he moaned softly into my mouth, encouraging me to continue. I felt his foot move gracefully and the door slammed shut. I smiled gently, my hand sneaking underneath his shirt. He gasped as my cold hand traced over his slender muscles, touching each rib and pinched his nipple. "Ahh! K-Kaito-san!" He exclaimed, breaking our kiss. He stared at me, his eyes filled with lust and love, he must be seeing the same. "Kaito-san, what are you doing?" He asked innocently. I began to remove my hand from under his shirt but he grabbed it. "D-Don't stop... Can we continue on the bed?" He asked, I smiled softly and nodded, picking him up bridal-style and softly placing him on the bed. His face grew more red, he looked away from me. I smiled, climbing on top of him, kissing his jaw line, Len shivered and I smirked. My head neared his ear, I gently bit on his ear, a moan escaped Len's lips and he quickly covered them. I chuckled and moved back, sitting over him, I pulled his hands away from his mouth, holding them above his head. Leaning back towards him, I trailed soft kisses from his ear back to his jaw, down his neck. Len's breath hitched as I sucked on his adam's apple, a small groan leaving his delectable lips.

**_.:Len:._**

I moaned softly, feeling him suck on my neck and trail sloppy wet kisses down it, nipping on my collar bone and a sensitive spot between my neck and collar bone. Breathing heavily, I looked up at Kaito, into his hungry lust-love filled eyes. Our lips crashed together, this time as his tongue entered my home, we battled for dominance, his cool tongue touching every milimetre inside my mouth as mine danced with it. His hand crept up my shirt again, pinching my nipples, I moaned at the pleasure, bucking my hips, Kaito smiled his hand leaving my hard erect nipples. I whimpered as he stopped kissing me, his grip around my two hands left as he pulled my shirt off. As I looked at Kaito even more, I noticed the suit he was wearing, I froze. _He wore that on his date with Miku... What is he doing? Why is he doing this to me? He loves Miku, doesn't he! _I questioned myself, I looked away from Kaito, an annoyed look plastered to my face. Kaito's hand gently caressed my cheek, he leaned down, towards my ear. "What's wrong, my love?" Kaito asked, I glanced at him. _My... love? _He moved back and looked at me, a worried look covering his usual idiotic smile.

"You and Miku are-" I started, my voice cracking as I mentioned Miku's name, Kaito chuckled.

"Me and Miku are just friends... I-I love you." Kaito muttered, looking away and scratching his head, I gasped and tears filled my eyes as I leaned up and kissed Kaito passionately. As we parted, Kaito smiled. "I wanted to take you out but, I was too cowardly." He muttered, frowning. I grabbed his hand and placed it upon my heart, smiling softly.

"I love you too, Kaito... kun." I whispered to him, flashing him a caring smile, my heart exploding with happiness. Kaito chuckled and forefully kissed me, passionately. My hands began to take off his sky blue shirt, throwing it off of the bed when done. His hand trailed over my torso, touching all sensitive spots, pinching my nipples. I moaned into our kiss, encouraging him even more to continue, my eyes closed softly and I whimpered as his lips moved away from mine. He licked and nipped on mu neck and adams apple, leaving marks and hickeys as he slowly made his way down to my erect nipples. His mouth covered one, licking and swirling it around in his cool mouth, biting it spontaneously. My hips bucked up, I could feel the blood rushing down to my erect penis, I knew Kaito could feel the bulge in my pants and I could feel his. His finger softly pinched the other, I moaned in pleasure. "Ahh! K-Kaito-kun!" I moaned, gripping the covers as he touched my virgin body. His hand moved away from my nipple, trailing down my stomach, towards my... "K-Kaito!" I shouted, bucking up as his hand gently touched my length through the thin fabric of my boxers. His hand cupped my length, stroking it. My hips bucked up at him, his tongue trailed down my torso, entering my navel and tickling it. My eyes clenched together, my grip on the covers becoming tighter as both his hand slipped down my boxers to reveal my erect penis, as hard as a rock. Kaito smiled softly and licked the slit, precum covering it. I could feel the wetness of Kaito's mouth cover my penis, I moaned in pleasure as he slowly moved down my length, his teeth softly grinding the bottom of my length. One of his hands played with my balls, I arched my back, feeling a warmth cover my adominals, my eyes opened and I glanced down at Kaito, his bright blue eyes meeting mine as his head bobbed up and down, gaining speed. "A-Ahh, K-Kaito! I-I'm gonna c-!" I screamed, Kaito's other hand grippped the base of my penis, stopping the flow of my seeds from escaping. I breathed heavily, his tongue swirling around my penis, licking it softly, lightly, teasingly. "A-Ahhh, K-Kaito... Please!" I begged, my hips bucked up as his wet mouth covered my length once again, I felt the back of his throat but Kaito continued, his other hand now moving up my chest, pinching my nipple. I screamed in pleasure, the warmth building up. My breath fastened and became heavier as I looked down at Kaito, tears welling up in my eyes. "K-Kaito..." I whispered, Kaito's mouth left my length and he looked up at me. "P-Please, let me come." I pleaded, Kaito smiled and moved back to my length, sucking on the side of it, licking it, tesingly. "Kaito!" I screamed, I begged. My hips bucked wildly as his mouth covered my length, his hand letting go of the base. I screamed out in pleasure, arching my back and rolling my head back as Kaito swallowed my seeds, licking every inch of my penis once more. He pulled himself above me once more, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I moaned as I tasted my own seed on his tongue, his cool sweet tongue. My hands moved down to his trousers, unzipping them and pulling them down to his thighs. Kaito smiled and parted, moving off of the bed, he slowly pulled down his trousers and boxers. _Now, we're both naked. _I smiled and beckoned Kaito towards me, he eagerly followed. I pulled him closer, kissing his jawline, Kaito chuckled and passionately kissed me. As we parted, Kaito looked at me, worried. I tilted my head.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked, I nodded. _What does he mean? I only know a bit about how men have sex and we've done all I know about. _Kaito nodded and kissed me tenderly, lifting my knees and resting them on his shoulders, parting them. "This is going to hurt a bit." He whispered, kissing my knee's. He leaned over me and held two fingers, he placed them near my mouth. "Suck." He ordered, dominant but caring. I obeyed and took the fingers in my mouth, licking them and swirling them in my mouth, Kaito hesitantly removed them from my mouth, covered in my saliva. He leaned back to his previous place and held his finger at my entrance, I gasped as he pushed one digit into me, stretching it around. My head swiftly turned to the side, I covered my eyes with my arm. "Do you want me to stop?" Kaito asked sweetly, I shook my head.

"N-No... It's just uncomfortable... I'll do anything to get closer to you." I muttered, I heard Kaito smile and chuckle as he leaned towards me and kissed me on my neck, hitting my sensitive spot as he slipped the second digit in, I breathed in harshly as the discomfort and strange sensation, he began scissoring inside me, stretching my entrance. I nodded again seconds later and Kaito pushed the third digit in, scissoring all three. He trailed small kisses from my neck to my lips, kissing me softly, tenderly, like a lover. I smiled as the three digits left me, Kaito only frowned, I tilted my head and felt his length touch my entrance. Kaito crahsed his lips with mine, rougher than before and pushed himself in, I moaned and screamed as we kissed, in discomfort and pleasure. My arms wrapped around Kaito, digging my nails into his back, we stayed still for several minutes, Kaito softly planted kisses over my body. I nodded, tears flowing out of my eyes. "K-Kaito, you can move." I whispered, Kaito nodded, moving out and back in, thrusting slowly. The pain slowly disappeared as the thrusts grew fonder and each thrust was in rhythm. I screamed in pleasure as Kaito his something, a bundle of nerves, my prostate. "Ahhh! Kaito! There, again, again!" I screamed, arching my back up in pleasure, Kaito nodded and obeyed, thrusting into the same place. I screamed and moaned in absolute ecstacy. "Faster! Harder!" I ordered, my toes curling up as Kaito's thrusts grew deeper, sped up and kept hitting it with a large amoutn of thrusts. I grabbed Kaito and crashed my lips into his, the warm sensation building up again. My head rolled back, stars covering my sight as I moaned again. "Kaito! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed,pulling Kaito closer to me, passinately kissing him as my white sticky fluid covered both our chests. Kaito kissed back, my entrance tightening as Kaito moaned in pleasure and released his white seeds inside of me. Kaito fell ontop of me, both of us breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Kaito pushed himself up, exiting me and rolling beside me within one swift movement. I turned my gaze upon his, a loving smile covered his face as he pulled me close to him, hugging me. He tenderly kissed my lips as we slowly dozed off into our dreamworlds.

**A few days later...**

**_.:Kaito:._**

_Len looks so cute when he's picking a banana. _I thought to myself as I cooed over my lover as he sat at the table, deciding over two banana's. He frowned and pouted as he weighed each one in his hand. I lifted his chin and leaned over the table, kissing him lightly on his soft lips. Len smiled, a blush creeping over his cheeks, he placed down one banana and decided upon the smaller one. I chuckled and stood up, walking towards the freezer to grab my triple deluxe chocolate icecream with banana swirls. "Oh no!" Len shouted, unpeeling the banana. I turned round, holding my icecream and stared at him.

"What's the matter, Len-kun?" I asked softly, he showed me the banana. I tilted my head, confused. He stood up and held the banana in front of my face, I still didn't understand. "What's the matter, Len-kun? I don't get it." I muttered, Len sighed and pouted.

"The banana's bruised." He muttered, I laughed and held it up. Len reached up to grab it but I moved away.

"Where?" I asked, sitting down at the table, placing my icecream on it. Len sat on my lap and pointed at the small pale bruise, only a shade darker than the rest of the banana. "How can you notice that!" I asked, surprised.

"How can you tell the difference between Cornish Vanilla Icecream and regular Vanilla Icecream?" Len retorted, crossing his arms and looking away. My eyebrow twitched. _How can you not tell! There is a significant difference between the two flavours! Cornish Vanilla Icecream is much sweeter and the tastes lasts longer! _I argued in my head, deciding to ignore the question. Though, I could tell Len was restless over the banana.

"It's not that bruised, I bet you can still eat it." I muttered, Len glared at me, anger filling his eyes. I chuckled, an idea coming to my head. "Fine, if you don't want this banana, then I'll have it." I whispered in his ear, biting off a piece and chewing it in my mouth. Len stared at me, at my lips, his leg started tapping on the floor as I slowly licked and bit off different parts of the banana. Suddenly, Len turned around and pulled me into a kiss, his tongue forcefully entering my mouth as he tasted the banana. When we parted, there was no banana left. I chuckled. Len tilted his head. "Told you that you could still eat the bruised part." I whispered in his ear once more, biting it. Len covered his mouth as I softly kissed his jawline and stopped beside his lips. I leaned away and started to eat my icecream.

Ten minutes had passed and the icecream was gone, I smiled and yawned, proud of myself. Len grabbed the other banana and opened it to reveal it was bruised again. He held it to me. "Eat it, please Kaito-kun." He asked sweetly, his face innocent, I tilted my head, confused and did as he said. As soon as I bit off a small part Len crashed his lips with mine, our tongues dancing and battling for dominance. As we parted Len giggled.

"Why did you-" I began but was cut off.

"If I have to eat a bruised banana, I want to enjoy it. So, you have to eat it too!" Len chuckled, pushing the banana back in my face, I laughed and nodded. _This game is definitely going to be used tonight... _I thought to myself, smirking at the obscure images entering my now perverted brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this! Please review, it's unfair to read and not review henceforth R&amp;R! :D Also, sorry for the crappy few days later thing... I needed to explain the title because I randomly thought up the title when I began writing! And, sorry for the upset Len at the beginning, I wanted to show how much Len loved Kaito though he may look a bit emo and I didn't really involve Kaito very much as... I'm not very good at writing for Seme's... I don't even know if I'm good at writing for ukes! But, thank you!<strong>


End file.
